


Breaking in the car

by foxyroxi



Series: Kevaaron - the collection [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron Minyard - Freeform, All For The Game - Freeform, Anal Sex, Andrew is ruining the moment, Car Sex, Exy (All For The Game), Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, aftg, kevaaron - Freeform, kevin and aaron christen kevin's new car, kevin day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Kevin had bought a new car. Mostly because he needed a car, even though it was a weird time to get a car when he left for Texas in a year and a few months. And he couldn’t stand to drive in one of Riko's charity cars Tetsuji and Ichirou had shipped off to him after Riko's death.
Relationships: Kevin Day & Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: Kevaaron - the collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673059
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Breaking in the car

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty self indulgent fic, because I wanted Kevin and Aaron to have sex in a car, that was big enough for Kevin to fit in :')
> 
> This work is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are my own!  
> English is not my first language, so mistakes is likely to occure, so be kind! <3
> 
> Come and talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Kevin had bought a new car. Mostly because he needed a car, even though it was a weird time to get a car when he left for Texas in a year and a few months. And he couldn’t stand to drive in one of Riko's charity cars Tetsuji and Ichirou had shipped off to him after Riko's death. Aaron had to agree with him on that one. It was _fucking_ weird to drive in a car, Riko once had driven. He couldn’t make himself drive it. It felt wrong and inappropriate and luckily, Aaron, Neil, Andrew and the rest of the Foxes had agreed that it was indeed a distasteful gift to give the former best friend of the _~~best~~ worst_ Exy player. Kevin was the better player. Always had and always would be.

So, Kevin had called Ichirou after a few drinks too many and told him that he couldn’t accept the car, because it felt wrong to accept such a gift. Ichirou had been reluctant to take it back at first, but when Kevin suggested that he could donate it to a charity foundation – and because of the publicity. It would reflect well on the Moriyama’s – Ichirou took it back and donated it to whatever charity he saw fit. It also gave Kevin a few more years to ride shotgun in Andrew’s car, but he was tired of having to get Andrew to drive them – him and Aaron – when they wanted to go on a date in Columbia or just outside of campus.

And he was tired of finding used condom wrappers and used lube bottles in the trunk of the car and under the seats. And they always pretended they didn’t know, and they all knew it wasn’t Nicky, because Nicky was stupidly in love with Erik.

So, Kevin had bought a new car. A Range Rover. A _fucking_ Range Rover, that was ten times the size of Aaron. He had to practically crawl into it. But it was a car that Kevin could fit into – not like the Maserati that only fit small people like Andrew and Neil.

They took the Rover out for a spin. Aaron was surprised with how well Kevin drove, even when he had never been behind the wheel before. Aaron suspected that Kevin was an excellent driver, he just didn’t want to make Andrew feel bad about his own, non-existent driving skills.

Aaron couldn’t even count how many times Andrew had almost killed them with his reckless driving,

They drove to the sound of the radio playing, Kevin’s hand firm on Aaron’s thigh. Kevin’s hand was big compared to Aaron, and sometimes Aaron felt small next to Kevin. Sometimes he felt small when Kevin touched his lower back and sometimes, he felt small when Kevin was thrusting deeply into him, because he could feel him in his gut.

Thinking about Kevin’s cock inside of him made a shiver run down his spine, making him arch his back slightly.

The hand on his thigh made him forget where they were. It was rare for Kevin to touch him when they were driving around. He liked to have control and he liked to have focus on the road, because he had used so many years riding in Andrew’s car, he felt a little insecure, but Aaron felt the shivers that crawled up his spine, when Kevin first put his hand on his thigh. He grabbed Kevin’s hand moved it up his thigh, silently grateful that he decided that today was a good day to wear shorts.

“What are you doing?” Kevin asked, his fingers tightening around tender flesh of Aaron’s inner thigh.

“Nothing,” Aaron hummed, biting his lower lip. It was a lie and both he and Kevin knew it was a lie. Kevin kept his eyes on the road, but he let his fingers trail up under the hem of Aaron’s shorts. Aaron bit his lower lip harder. He spread his legs and moved Kevin’s hand further up. His eyes grew heavy when suddenly Kevin pulled his hand away.

“You aren’t wearing any underwear.”

Kevin didn’t mean to sound like the fact that Aaron wasn’t wearing any underwear was offending to him, but that was how he sounded. He was thrilled to learn that Aaron wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“No,” Aaron admitted shamelessly. “I’m not.”

Kevin groaned and Aaron want to hear more of it. He wanted to feel Kevin’s hand back on his thigh, but he wasn’t going to risk it.

They drove around Columbia for hours, stopping for food and coffee and a pee break, before heading back towards Palmetto. The sun was already setting, and it had been a good evening. Relaxing. They had spend a few hours at the beach before Kevin decided he wanted to be back on campus in time for going to the Court with Neil. Aaron would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit annoyed that Kevin would rather go to the Court than spend time with him.

“You should call Neil. We’re almost at campus. You can drop me off at the dorm.” He didn’t seem to notice that Kevin wasn’t going to the dorm, but instead he parked in the darkest corner of the parking lot by the Court. The security rarely checked back here.

“Get into the back seat Aaron. And drop your shorts.”

Aaron’s head snapped up, eyes wide, mouth agape. He wheezed.

His cock twitched in anticipation at the command.

_What?_

“ _What?_ ”

Kevin was already out of the car, moving around to the trunk, popping it open.

Aaron shook his head as he undid his seatbelt and crawled into the back over the center console. It would be a lie if Aaron said that a bossy Kevin turned him on. He toed off his shoes and slid his shorts down, letting them pool around his ankles. He took his socks off too, because he always thought it was weird to have sex with socks on. He jumped in surprise when Kevin snapped the trunk closed and crawled into the backseat with Aaron. He took in the look of Aaron sitting half naked in the back of his car, only wearing a tight t-shirt.

_Fuck_

He put the things he had collected from the trunk down between them. He had stored a blanket, a towel and a bottle of lube.

“Lift your ass off the seat.”

Aaron did.

Kevin stuffed the towel under Aaron before he sat back down. It was easy to manoeuvre Aaron into a position of his choice. He pressed Aaron’s back up against the door, pressing the lock so they wouldn’t accidently open a door and tumble out mid-sex. He was surprised how Aaron moved willingly, because sometimes he liked to put up a fight and not give Kevin what he wanted right away.

Aaron spread his legs. One leg hanging over the seat, foot pressed against the floor of the car, the other resting on the seat. His cock was already hard, lying against his stomach and nestled in the juncture between his thigh and stomach, already leaking precum onto his shirt.

Kevin pulled him closer by his knees and pulled Aaron down to lay on his back, his shirt riding up, exposing his flat stomach. He pushed Aaron’s knees to his chest and bend down, kissing the back of Aaron’s thigh, moving to the inside of them. He was amazed that Aaron was that flexible. Kevin wasn’t.

Aaron eyes fluttered close, his breathing coming out in short puffs. His head fell back against the seat, a blush creeping onto his face the closer Kevin got to his hole and cock. He gasped loudly when Kevin blew cold air over his hole.

“Don’t do tha— _Fuck!_ ”

He was about to raise his head to scowl at Kevin, when he felt his wet tongue press against his hole. It wasn’t often that Kevin rimmed him, and Aaron loved it when Kevin felt adventurous enough to do it. Kevin’s tongue was talented, Aaron would give him that, but he didn’t really have anything to compare him to, besides Katelyn and his ex-girlfriends and none of them had gone down on him like this. Kevin’s tongue pushed inside of him, his head tilting back against the seat again.

“Don’t stop. Fuck Kev- _in_. _Fuck_ , it feels so good.”

He was a moaning mess as Kevin worked his tongue in and out of Aaron’s tight ass.

Kevin loved rimming Aaron, because he could pull some different moans and cries when he did. He thrust his tongue inside of Aaron, punching moan after moan out of his smaller boyfriend. He pulled back enough to watch Aaron’s trembling hole, relaxing and contracting with the absence of Kevin’s tongue. He blew air over the wet hole, causing Aaron to moan louder in retaliation, before he dug back in, pressing his tongue flat against Aaron’s hole and licked up to his balls and down again. He felt how Aaron’s legs were beginning to shake.

“ _Oh, fuck. S-Shit_ ,” Aaron sobbed.

Rimming wouldn’t be enough to loosen Aaron properly, but it made it easier for him to ease two fingers inside of him. Kevin scissored his fingers, spreading Aaron open. It wasn’t enough, because Kevin was big, but Aaron was getting impatient with him. On the other hand, Aaron loved it when Kevin was rough with him.

“Come on Kev. Fuck me,” he whined, lifting his head to look at Kevin with lustful, hooded eyes that he knew Kevin couldn’t resist. But today he could. His eyes slid closed in a soundless gasp when he felt a third finger press inside of him, along with the two already inside of him. “ _Fuck_.”

Kevin curled his fingers, searching for Aaron’s prostate. He knew he wasn’t far off when Aaron’s cock twitched.

“Mmh, I plan on it babe, don’t worry.” He licked around fingers, teasing the rim. He moved his fingers, crooking them just right. They pressed up against Aaron’s prostate, making him squirm. His back arched off the car seat, his toes curling in on themselves as he tried to keep himself from coming too soon. His hands came to hold his own legs by his knees, keeping them pressed against his chest so Kevin could use his clever, clever hands. His cock was leaking profusely at this point and Kevin’s very talented fingers on his prostate weren’t helping on his impending orgasm.

“I-I’m gonna cum,” he moaned loudly. He opened his eyes briefly, watching how the windows were getting foggy with the humid air inside the car. His eyes snapped closed again when Kevin pulled his fingers out of him. He whined low in his throat.

“Kevin, _please._ ”

Kevin didn’t waste any time. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He shimmied his jeans down just enough for him to take out his cock. He folded the blanket and put it behind Aaron’s head so he wouldn’t hit it against the door. He sat up, still a little hunched over, but it was nothing. If they done this in the Maserati Kevin would have been sitting even more hunched over and would possibly have injured his spine. He grabbed Aaron’s legs and draped them over his lap, pulling his ass off the seat and into his lap. He grabbed the lube from where it had fallen under the front seat.

He flipped the cap open and poured a decent amount into his hand and lubed his cock. Any excess lube he rubbed over Aaron’s hole, then he rubbed his cock over Aaron’s quivering hole. He wiped his hand off in the towel under Aaron, then slid his hands up under Aaron’s shirt, pushing up until it was hook under his armpits. His fingers teased his nipples, thumbs flicking over them, making Aaron gasp softly and suck his lower lip in between his teeth. Kevin watched as Aaron sucked in his lower lip. He slid one hand down to Aaron’s waist, the other went to his cock to steady it as he slowly eased inside of Aaron.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” he moaned softly. His hands went up, one hand pressing against Kevin’s stomach, the other against the door. “You’re so big Kevin. _Fuck_ , you fill me up _so_ well.”

That _fucking_ mouth.

Kevin wasn’t gentle, because Aaron liked it when he was rough. And Kevin loved Aaron’s dirty mouth.

He began to thrust into Aaron, keeping the thrusts coming in a fast pace. He put his now free hand on Aaron’s hip, making it easier for him to thrust harder and faster into him. The car rocked with each thrust, but Kevin didn’t care. Aaron certainly didn’t care. Not with Kevin’s cock in his ass.

“Fuck, Kevin. Fuck me harder. _Faster_ ,” Aaron sobbed, though he wasn’t crying. Tears were collecting in the corner of his eyes, but he wasn’t crying. Not yet. But when Kevin picked up speed, when Kevin changed their position, when Kevin pushed _deeper_ into him, he did. His fingers curled in the fabric of Kevin’s shirt, needing something to hold on to while Kevin was thrusting roughly against his prostate.

Kevin’s thrusts never faltered. Not even when he moved one hand from Aaron’s wait to his weeping cock. He began to jerk Aaron off in time with his thrusts – hard and fast. Aaron’s hand flailed, letting go his shirt in favour of Kevin’s wrist.

“ _K-Kevin!_ ” Aaron sobbed, fingers tight around Kevin wrist. He was close. _So_ close and Kevin’s hand around his cock wasn’t helping on his impending orgasm.

“That’s it baby. Cum for me. I know you want to cum. You are so close, aren’t you?”

Aaron could have strangled Kevin, especially when Kevin began to open his goddamn mouth, but it was hard to keep that line of thought when his orgasm washed over him. Kevin’s thrusts were getting sloppy and out of pace. A tell-tale sign that he was getting close, but it was still hard and fast enough to make Aaron cry out when he finally came all over his stomach and Kevin’s hand.

“Fuck! _Fuck!_ Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ”

His back arched off the seat once again, his legs tightened around Kevin’s back. He tightened around Kevin’s dick, making him groan. His fingers tightened around Kevin’s hand, but that didn’t make him stop moving his hand around his cock, sending Aaron into over sensitivity.

“ _K-Kevin!_ ” he sobbed, tears now free running down his cheeks. “P-Please!” he didn’t know what he was begging for at this point, his mind foggy and loose.

Kevin’s hips snapped forward once, twice, three times before he came deeply inside of him. He almost toppled over Aaron, but he caught himself against the window with his cum covered hand. He looked down at Aaron, taking in how sated and happy he looked. He slowly pulled out of Aaron and pulled the towel out from underneath him. He cleaned up Aaron first, then himself. He draped the blanket over Aaron, then pulled him into his lap. He nuzzled his nose into his neck, littering it with kisses.

“Well…” Aaron hummed. “That’s one way to Christen a car, won’t you say?”

Kevin chuckled, because it was.

“Are you done dishonouring the parking lot?”

They both jumped in surprise when Andrew’s voice sounded through the open window in the front seat. Aaron blushed furiously.

“How long have you been spying on us!?” he screeched, pulling the blanket over his head to hide from his brother’s prying eyes. This was humiliating. He wanted to die from the shame of Andrew possibly watching the car rock back and forth with Kevin’s rough thrusts.

“Neil wanted to go to the Court, and you weren’t picking up your phone.” Andrew didn’t say how long they had been there, but it didn’t make Aaron feel less humiliated. Kevin had the decency to look ashamed.

“I’m not going tonight. I’m going to take Aaron back to the dorm. We’ll see you there?”

Andrew simply hummed in reply. “Next time don’t have sex in a parking lot with open windows. A campus pig could have spotted you and tattled on you to the principal. A secluded spot off the high way.” With that, Andrew left them to join Neil by the Maserati.

Both Kevin and Aaron were quiet for a while.

“I guess Andrew has a point,” Aaron said quietly, making Kevin laugh into his shoulder.

“Get dressed. We’ll go back and watch a movie before bedtime.”

Aaron grinned and got dressed. He pressed a soft kiss to Kevin’s lips and Kevin grinned, wide and carefree, like the love struck idiot he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Practice safe sex! Thank you <3
> 
> Come and talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
